


Ненормальные

by AlyonaSL



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Но все-таки мы оба с тобой ненормальные. И может быть, это хорошо. Вот где ты видел нормальных сотрудников, которые с таким искренним удовольствием занимаются сексом со своими старенькими боссами?"





	Ненормальные

\- Нормальные люди занимаются сексом ночью, - произнес Грэг, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяла. – Ты не помнишь, где мои трусы?  
  
\- Ты где-то здесь видишь нормальных людей? – отозвался Гил, по привычке поднимая бровь. – А трусы твои на люстре, наверное.  
  
\- На люстре?..  
  
\- Шучу, - Гриссом сел в кровати, не прекращая загадочно улыбаться. – Хотя знаешь, с нашей нормальностью они могут оказаться даже там. Разве что нам некогда было их туда закидывать?  
  
\- Нет, Медведь, в этом доме я давно не видел нормальных людей, - Грэг пытался делать вид, что намерен поворчать, но на самом деле ему было чертовски весело.  
  
\- Аналогично, - кивнул Гриссом. – Вот, например, какой нормальный человек, придя с работы, первым делом набрасывается на своего пожилого босса с воплями "Ааа, Медведь, дай откусить?!" При этом, обращаю ваше внимание, у босса в руках не было ничего съедобного!  
  
\- Да я тебя не видел целых две недели! А тут прихожу – а ты дома… сидишь… газету читаешь…  
  
\- Голышом, - продолжил Гриссом тем же спокойным тоном.  
\- Ну да!..  
  
\- А я должен выходить из ванной во фраке с бабочкой?  
  
\- Ну хотя бы в халате!  
  
\- Нет уж, - Гриссом всеми силами старался не засмеяться. – Я же знал, что скоро в дом ворвется ненормальный человек, увидит меня, и от халата останется одно воспоминание. Так?..  
  
\- Ага, - не остался в долгу Грэг. – А кто джинсы с меня пытался стянуть, не заметив, что молния заела? А кто сказал "Черт подери эту тряпку" и порвал их прямо на мне? Я еще удивляюсь, что трусы остались целы!  
  
\- Да, это моя недоработка, - нахмурился Гил, прикусывая губу, чтобы все-таки не захохотать.   
  
– Но хочу напомнить, что тот синяк на шее, который ты мне оставил, сотрудники явно не оценят, и поэтому на работу мне придется идти в водолазке.  
  
\- Скажешь, что тропическая муха укусила, - предложил Грэг. – А не вспомнишь ли, кто в самый интересный момент сказал "Надо зашторить окна", и сам чуть не остался по этому поводу без причинного места?  
  
\- А ты не закрывай рот, когда босс вносит свои предложения, - серьезно посоветовал Гриссом.  
  
\- А я не закрывал! Я челюсть подбирал! Тут такое происходит, у меня член во рту – твой, между прочим, - а ты – окна!  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, когда окна открыты, я чувствую себя неудобно и у меня ничего не встает…  
  
\- Действительно? Ты удивишься, но твой член об этом не знал!  
  
\- Я всегда говорил, что у него в головке нет мозгов, - посетовал Гриссом со вздохом. – И поэтому то, что я случайно укусил тебя за губу – целиком его вина, это же понятно?  
  
\- А так ты совершенно нормальный человек, безусловно, - захихикал Сандерс. – Именно поэтому ты предложил не вспомнить, куда мы в прошлый раз зашвырнули смазку, а обойтись естественной, а потом полез языком… туда, на чем я обычно сижу!  
  
\- Ты не совсем на этом сидишь, на самом деле. И не заставляй меня напоминать тебе точно, как что там называется, иначе…  
  
\- Иначе ты со смеху лопнешь, я же вижу, – заржал Грэг во весь голос. – Черт, Гил, ты такой классный, - мне иногда жалко, что тебя не видят и не слышат наши сотрудники!  
  
\- Упаси боже, – Гриссом из последних сил сохранял невозмутимость. – Представь их лица, если они увидят меня голым, в одной постели с тобой…  
  
\- …да еще и рассуждающим, куда можно лазить языком, а куда нет!.. Хахаха!..  
  
\- На самом деле – везде можно, - Гриссом тоже не выдержал и рассмеялся. – Но все-таки мы оба с тобой ненормальные. И может быть, это хорошо. Вот где ты видел нормальных сотрудников, которые с таким искренним удовольствием занимаются сексом со своими старенькими боссами?  
  
\- Иногда сверху, - добавил Грэг.  
  
\- Иногда сверху, ага…. Кстати, получается - это у тебя надо спросить, куда мы в прошлый раз задевали смазку?  
  
\- На люстру! Или под кровать! Но если ночью кто-нибудь из нас пойдет в сортир, наступит на нее и поскользнется…  
  
\- То надо немедленно позвать другого, чтобы добро не пропадало, - продолжил Гриссом, вызвав новый взрыв хохота.  
  
\- Черт, Медведь, ты кла-аха-ссный… я тебя обожаю….. правда, жаль, что команда тебя не видит…  
  
\- В следующий раз мы можем их пригласить и не зашторивать окна, хочешь?  
  
Они уже хохотали оба, потому что сил не было сдерживаться.  
  
\- И деньги! – фыркал в подушку Грэг. – Деньги за показ брать! Как ты думаешь, Сара купит абонемент?..  
  
\- Нее, только не это, - нахмурился Гриссом. – Тогда у меня вообще ничего не встанет, и мне придется вечно быть внизу… а это во-первых, приведет к непреходящему шоку у всей команды и как следствие – к потере работоспособности; а во-вторых, так просто неинтересно!  
  
Тут Грэг отложил подушку, в которую хохотал последние десять минут, и сказал:  
\- А все-таки, Медведь, как бы мы тут ни ржали, - а днем это всё делать даже прикольно. И сил у обоих больше, и впечатлений! Ты помнишь, как мы с тобой первый раз при свете, а? Я на всю жизнь теперь запомнил, что у тебя на члене родинка.  
  
\- Можешь смеяться, но я сам об этом до того момента не знал. А вот что у тебя там интимная стрижка…  
  
\- Да какая стрижка, просто триммером подравнял! Чтобы в нос не лезло!  
  
\- Кому это, интересно знать?  
  
\- Да тебе! Кому же еще, Медведь, ты какую-то чушь несешь… иди лучше сюда поближе… мммм….. вот правда же, в нос не лезет, а? Визуально можешь убедиться! Молчу-молчу, молчу… уже… совсем молчу, щасщасщас… ага, ага, так вот, да… дадададада!!!!! Ой, осторожней, я щас это… ага… аааа, что ты делаешь, я же щас ваще…. ну пусти, Медведь, ну давай как люди…. как ненормальные люди, конечно, согласен, только иди наверх, да… и подушку сюда тащи… ага… а то что мы с тобой опять всю дорогу как ненормальныеаааа!!!!!..


End file.
